


A Very Aurency Christmas

by hikaru9, Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ice Skating, It is now, M/M, Making Love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing sex, a litle angst as a treat, but mostly just fluff and smut, crowley ghostwrote these tags, festive prompts, is that a thing?, ok they do use a blindfold, unfortunately not sex with invisible Crowley, unless they use a blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: Asa and Crowley enjoy their first Christmas together.This is based on a lovely set of festive prompts fromSpooklock(Tumblr.)I wanted to do something sweet and fluffy and festive again this year, and I thought what better excuse to spend more time with Asa and his Cheeky Crowley than by dedicating my festive fic time to them?This takes place in the December after the end of Aurency. That means that it takes place during the yet-to-be-written sequel. As such, I've kept it deliberately plot-light so as not to cause possible confusion later, but this is absolutley canon. Think of it as all the sweet fluffy festive moments I won't be able to fit into the sequel due to all the Plot that needs to happen.Because this takes place after the Seeing, Asa can see and touch Crowley (*wink!*), but he's invisible to us normal humans.Knowing CC this will be full of smut, but I don't think Asa will mind that, and I hope you won't either ;)(totally unbeta'd)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 113
Kudos: 58
Collections: The Aurency Collection





	1. Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Asa dresses the bookshop for the festive season.

Crowley was restless. Usually if Asa was busy he was content to stay near him and whisper the occasional teasing comment. Or find a comfortable place in the bookshop to curl up and snooze, or think about his Aurent and relive some of his favourite memories of their time together.

But it was the first day of December, and Asa did so love the festive season. He had been excited all week about celebrating the beginning of the festive period with drinks by the fire, and Crowley was quite frankly eager to get started. Especially as drinking in front of the fire with Asa had a tendency to end with being naked in front of the fire with Asa.

Crowley stopped at the bedroom window to gaze out over Edinburgh. It was truly majestic in winter. The glitter of frost on the streets and gentle drift of snow in the air reminded him of the cold January night when he’d saved Asa from the carriage. He smiled to himself at the memory, resting one hand on the window pane. He could almost feel the glass, but without Asa there the world was still ghostly. 

But then, he could be as solid as the people on the street below and he’d still only feel truly alive when he was with Asa. 

“Hello darling!”

Crowley turned with a smile and put his arms out to Asa, who immediately rushed across the room to embrace him. Crowley leaned down to nuzzle Asa’s soft curls, murmuring words of love and care against him. 

“I’m sorry that took longer than planned.” Asa looked up at him, eyes sparkling. “I got carried away!”

Crowley laughed and kissed him softly. “Come on then, show me what you’ve been doing.”

Asa took his hand and led him down stairs. Except instead of descending to the bookshop floor, Crowley seemed to have walked into a tartan-and-candlelight festive dream. He walked around slowly, looking at everything in surprise. The shelf edges, counter, and the mantle in the back room were decked out with greenery, pine cones, and orange slices, interspersed with thick, cheerful tartan ribbons. The room smelled of citrus and pine, the scent strong enough for Crowley to notice it at once.

“You’ve made us a veritable winter wonderland.” He told his Aurent with a smile. Asa flushed slightly, looking both proud and shy.

“I always liked the look and feel of Christmas. But my family, you know. I was expected to return home, attend church, and spend the rest of the day being reminded of what a disappointment I was to them. It was so lonely, to be with them and yet so unseen.”

“I dare say we are not invited this year.”

Asa giggled. “I daresay, dear fellow, unless my mother wants tea thrown over her again. And all the better for not having to see them. I relish the thought of closing the shop early -”

“You relish the thought of that every day.” Crowley grinned, and got a swat to his thigh for the trouble.

“-so we can enjoy our first winter holiday together.”

“Me too, angel.” 

Crowley gave him a soft kiss, then turned to admire the rest of the decorations. There were more candle lanterns than there had been the day before, and a large green tree festooned with popcorn, dried orange slices, cranberries, gold pine cones, and tartan bows, took pride of place. He noticed Asa fidgeting in that way he had when he was nervous. Before he could ask what was on his Aurent’s mind, the answer presented itself, in the form of the beautiful glass tree topper, a crescent in sulphur yellow and deep red.

“Asa …”

“I … I hope it’s not insulting, is it? I didn’t think to ask what you think of Christmas, I mean of course I don’t expect you to connect with the religious side of it, I do not do so myself … only I … well you are the brightest thing in my life so I’d rather have something that reminds me of your halo there, than any angel or star.”

“Insulting? Angel, you’re so romantic. I love that about you.”

With that Crowley pulled Asa into a long, deep kiss, and neither of them thought about anything apart from the other for quite some time.


	2. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an Aurent and his Guardian know what truly matters this festive season. Spoiler: It's each other. That's it. That's the chapter.

“Angel. I told you, I don’t mind. Please, go, enjoy your traditions, and I will be here when you return. I promise.”

“It’s not as if you could go anywhere else dear.” Asa said with that wicked grin that made Crowley weak.

“Fair point.” Crowley pulled Asa to him, running his fingers through the Aurent’s hair. “Heaven threw me out and Hell won’t take me back.”

“It’s all very dramatic, isn’t it? Mrs Radcliffe would be proud, we are worthy of one of her novels.”

Crowley leaned down to kiss Asa’s cheek. “Be that as it may, I am not the least offended at you going to light a candle at the carol service. Just promise me you will not sit within twelve feet of that awful family of yours.”

“Oh, I was going to go to a different service than they. I do have some self preservation you know.”

“Was going to?”

Asa smiled gently, lifting his hand to cup Crowley’s cheek. “You know I was always rather agnostic, despite being an Aurent. After all, I had no personal experience after my mother mishandled my training.”

Relief swept through Crowley to hear Asa put the responsibility squarely where it belonged.

“But I always thought there was something peaceful about carols, and lighting a candle. The whole bringing light to the dark winter and all that.”

“Then go.” Crowley nuzzled his cheek. “I promise Asa, this is not a problem. I wish I could reassure you.”

Asa fiddled with the buttons on his frock coat. “I was wondering something, you see.”

Crowley felt his smile grow wider. He was developing an early warning system for when Asa was about to be adorably romantic, which was most of the time.

“I thought maybe we might go somewhere quiet and light a candle. Perhaps up on Carlton Hill? Not to celebrate God or anything!” He added hastily. “To celebrate us.”

“Asa, I truly don’t mind - “

“Crowley.” Ah, there was that intractable tone. Crowley loved it. “I do not want to go into a church. Any place that would hurt you, is not somewhere I wish to go, even if you are not with me.”

“Then I would be delighted to go up Carlton Hill with you.” Crowley told him. Asa gave him a smile that no candle could hope to rival, and went to fetch his hat and scarf.

Half an hour later they were on Carlton hill, sitting on the base of the woefully unfinished National Monument, a folly of columns that had been intended to be more but not come to fruition. It provided the perfect place to sit and watch the city, though. Asa had brought a candle lantern (“so we don’t get wax on the monument”), some leftover fruit cake, and a hip flask filled with good quality brandy. As they sat beside each other, fingers laced, watching the stars come to life in the firmament above them, Crowley knew he would do anything, give anything, to keep what they had. 

Asa turned to him, his gaze soft in the flickering light from the lantern. “You are my light, Crowley.”

It was just as well that Asa chose that moment to pull Crowley into a deep, loving kiss, because Crowley found himself quite speechless, words failing him as he sank into Asa’s embrace, Asa’s warmth and love chasing away the lingering chill of his previous life.


	3. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa loves to see the first snow of the year. When he realises Crowley can't feel the snow, he's determined to find a way to share it with his Guardian.

Asa looked up from the first edition of Pride and Predjudice that Crowley had found for him before they officially met, and which by some luck he hadn’t needed to sell after all, with a delighted gasp. Crowley followed his gaze to the window, and saw a flurry of snowflakes shimmering in the light from the gas lamps.

“First snow!” He proclaimed, turning to Crowley with a look of pure joy.

“Because snow is so rare in Scotland?” Crowley teased.

“Some things never stop being magical.” Asa retorted. “Besides, isn’t this the first snow since the Seeing? Maybe you’ll be able to feel it a little.”

“Hm, doubtful. But let’s go out anyway. You can get me hot chocolate from that street vendor and leave him wondering why you bought two cups.”

Asa was already fetching the soft black and red scarf he insisted Crowley wear when it was cold, despite his reassurances that as an occult being he was really not that fragile. “I’ll just tell him it’s too good, and one cup simply isn’t enough.”

Crowley smiled indulgently at Asa as he wrapped the scarf around Crowley’s neck, then leaned up and kissed his Guardian softly. He loved the way Asa couldn’t get enough of kissing and touching him. It had been nearly ten months since the Seeing, and Hell was becoming a distant memory. Sometimes he went days without thinking of it.

It was only 6 o’clock in the evening, and Princes Street was still lively. Asa tucked his hand into the crook of Crowley’s arm, and steered them into Princes Street Gardens, finding a bench for Crowley to wait while he went to fetch the hot chocolate. 

“God … well, Someone … bless Sachiel.” Crowley said as he finished the sweet, comforting beverage. “That was a damn good trick he pulled off.”

“I love that I can cook for you, and share hot chocolate on a snowy evening.” Asa agreed. 

They sat in silence for a while, watching the people walking through the garden, and the swirl of snowflakes against the deep blue sky. Asa rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder, snuggling into his side. Crowley curved his wing around Asa to keep him warm.

“Can you feel the snow?” Asa asked.

“I’m afraid not, angel. I can sense the coolness of the air, but that’s all.”

Asa got that look on his face. The one that said there must be a way, and he was going to find it. He held out his hand, palm up, and let a few flakes settle on his fingertips, then pressed them to Crowley’s lips. Crowley shivered, more from Asa’s touch than from the suddenly vivid cold of the snow. When he couldn’t resist licking the snow from Asa’s fingers, Asa closed the small gap between them, drawing his hand back so he could kiss Crowley. 

Asa took his time, kissing Crowley thoroughly, until Crowley hummed his approval, dropping one hand to squeeze Asa’s thigh suggestively.

“Hey, angel.” He murmured low against his Aurent’s lips. “Are you going to kiss me like that all over, to make up for me not being able to feel the snow?”

Asa giggled helplessly against his mouth as he kissed Crowley over and over, shifting position so he was in his lap. “Oh, you are incorrigible. Come on then, let’s go home. You can warm me up with those magnificent wings of yours.”

Crowley felt himself break into a wolfish grin.

“Believe me, I’ll warm you up in more ways than you can count.”


	4. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Crowley goes for a walk, and there is much smut. Well, it IS CC, it had to turn E-rated sooner or later!

Crowley loved walking around the city at night. It was an odd side effect of Sachiel’s work on his energy, that he could go further away from Asa than he ought to be able to. After the overcrowding in Hell, it was such a relief to be out under the open sky. Some nights Asa joined him and they strolled together, with Asa pointing out his favourite buildings and all the nooks and crannies of a city that he knew intimately. Other nights, he opted to stay home and read in front of the fire. When Crowley arrived home, Asa would make him a hot toddy or some cocoa, and they would enjoy them in front of the fire together, tucked under the blanket Asa had given Crowley as a gift not long after they met.

This particular night was bitterly cold, and so Crowley strolled around the city alone. There was a full moon, the light glittering on the snow that coated the iron railings and ancient buildings. It was nearly midnight, and the streets were blissfully quiet. Crowley could barely feel the cold - it was the mere suggestion of a chill against his skin. He paused on the South Bridge, resting his hands on the parapet and watching in some amusement as his hands passed, ghost-like, through the snow.

He was growing to love the world. He loved the creativity and weirdness and beauty and struggle of it. He hoped Asa would never tire of sharing it with him. Truth be told, the closer they got to the Binding, the more nervous he felt. The road there had been harder than expected, and while he felt nothing but relief that their troubles seemed to be coming to an end, there was still the matter of the ritual itself.

He was fine with Sachiel’s participation. Grateful, in fact. He could think of no other angel he would trust.

But to bind oneself eternally to another … he trusted Asa. He trusted his Aurent with all his heart, and he knew Asa meant it when he said he wanted to perform the ritual. It was one thing, however, to say something and quite another to do it. Crowley sighed and tilted his head back to look at the stars. All those millennia waiting, fearing that he would never find his Aurent. Fearing that a fallen Guardian could never be good enough. Perhaps a little nervousness was allowed.

He should probably tell Asa, though. Their time together had taught Crowley that Asa truly valued his feelings, and wanted to know them. Besides, he’d been walking for long enough. He wanted to see Asa before the Aurent went to bed. With one last look at the breathtaking city he now called home, Crowley turned and strode towards the bookshop.

Asa opened the door as he always did, preternaturally attuned to where Crowley was. He looked sleep-rumpled, and Crowley barely got through the door before Asa was in his arms, kissing him hard.

“Darling.” Asa breathed against him. “I dreamed you were alone on a great bridge, afraid that you would never find me …”

“It was only the South Bridge.” Crowley teased gently, though his heart fluttered at how tuned in Asa was to his emotions. “But I was … I was thinking about the Binding. I know you’re sure, but … are you sure?”

Asa reached up and cupped his face, thumb rubbing Crowley’s cheekbone.

“More sure than I have ever been of anything, my love.”

When Crowley turned and kissed the base of Asa’s thumb, Asa gave a soft gasp. “Now, you will distract me before I have the chance to make you a drink.”

“How terrible.” Crowley slid his hands down Asa’s back, sliding them over the curve of his buttocks and squeezing appreciatively. “Anyway, it’s freezing tonight. You shouldn’t be out of bed in nothing but your nightshirt. Without anything under it.” He added cheekily as he slid his hand under the material to find out.

“Mmm, I suppose I should go back to bed.” Asa laced his fingers with Crowley’s and pulled him up the stairs and into the bedroom. “And you must need warming up after being out there.” He was undressing Crowley as he spoke, fingers making short work of laces and buttons, pulling cloth out of the way until Crowley was naked, whereupon Asa pulled him into the bed. 

“I love you.” He told Crowley, moving until they were pressed together hip to shoulder, sliding his arms around Crowley. 

"I love you, my Asa." Crowley replied, dipping to nibble at Asa's collarbone. 

"I missed you too." Asa murmured, stroking Crowley's hair and sliding a thigh between Crowley's, rocking them together. Crowley sighed with longing, unable to resist pressing his rapidly-hardening cock against Asa’s soft belly. “Satan's sake, I’m never going to be able to control myself around you.”

“Nor should you.” Asa said, leaning in for a kiss, lingering against Crowley’s mouth. “I want you wild with lust every time we touch, thank you very much.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Crowley muttered as he kissed Asa deeper, tongue exploring the heat of his mouth, while his hands mapped out the curves of Asa’s hips and thighs, so familiar now, and yet somehow so new each time. He took his time, pressing slow kisses across Asa’s torso and down his sides, nipping gently inside his thighs, then shifting to kiss his biceps and along his forearms. Asa sighed at every kiss, fingers tangled in Crowley’s hair as his back arched a little. 

He was already so lost. Crowley could see it in the way his eyes were glazed, the way his chest rose and fell as he started panting softly, shivering for Crowley, pulling him closer, gliding his fingertips over Crowley’s cock.

“Can’t wait.” He said hoarsely. “Need you closer.”

“You can have me as close as you want, always.” Crowley told him as he rolled Asa onto his front, taking a moment to appreciate his thick waist and solid hips. He dipped down to press kisses at the top of Asa’s thighs, tongue flicking across the crease at the top of each leg. Asa groaned louder at the sensation, spreading his legs wider apart.

“Aren’t you inviting?” Crowley kissed his way up Asa’s spine to lie over his lover, fingers dipping boldly into the crease of his backside. When he found Asa warm and stretched open, his entrance slick with oil, Crowley could do nothing but bury his face in Asa’s hair and groan.

“Angel …”

He tightened his free hand on Asa’s shoulder, whole body tensing against the urge to press forward. As if reading his mind, Asa pressed his hips back, wriggling enticingly and making Crowley moan louder, swearing into Asa’s hair.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“You can’t die.” Asa retorted. “Crowley, would you please get inside me? Why do you think I prepared myself, if not to get you in me as quickly as possible?”

Crowley growled at that, wrapping one arm tight around Asa’s hips, the other hand grasping his own cock and lining it up with Asa’s entrance, pressing smoothly inside where Asa was so ready for him. 

“You feel so good.” He moaned against Asa’s ear. “I’m never going to get used to this.”

“I hope not.” Asa reached back and grabbed Crowley’s hip, bearing down against him in a way that made Crowley light headed. Crowley felt like stars were swirling through him then passing into Asa, wrapping them in a galaxy of pleasure and wonder. He was outside of time, outside of the world, outside of everything but the pure, tender love and acceptance they had for one another. 

Crowley found that whenever they made love, he could’t stop touching every inch of Asa’s body, as if he wanted to treasure every part of him at once. He let his hands stroke and explore everywhere he could reach as he moved inside his beautiful Aurent, writing the song of his love for Asa in gentle caresses in the crook of his arms, long strokes up his sides, in the flat of his palm pressed over Asa’s heart. When Asa keened his name, clenching tighter and pushing his hips back as if he couldn’t get close enough, Crowley unfurled his wings, wrapping them tight around Asa and burying his face against the crook of Asa’s neck as he took him harder and faster, shoving their hips relentlessly together.

“That’s it.” Asa groaned, turning just enough that Crowley could capture his mouth in a rough, messy kiss. “Just like that, my darling … yes … oh, Crowley please yes let me feel you …”

The sound of Asa’s voice, the soft lilt, the warmth of it, all that love directed at Crowley, was too much. Fisting a hand in Asa’s sunsoft hair, he pulled Asa’s head back so he could suck and bite at his neck and throat. When Asa cried out sharply, spreading his legs wider, grabbing Crowley’s wrist and pulling his hand down so he could thrust into it, Crowley obeyed at once. He wrapped his long fingers around Asa’s cock and worked it in time with his thrusts, using one wing to pin Asa down as he came in long pulses inside him, shouting his name desperately. Asa followed him soon after, shuddering and bucking underneath Crowley and crying his name. Crowley held him close through it, whispering nonsense words of love against his skin, cradling him through the aftershocks.

Some time later, when they were both cleaned up and sitting in bed sipping the hot toddies that Asa had made for them, he turned to Crowley with a suggestive look.

“Perhaps we ought to do that every time you return from a walk.”

Crowley laughed for delight, leaning over and kissing Asa lovingly.

“I’ll drink to that.”


	5. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit more of a melancholy chapter, in which Asa receives an uncomfortable reminder of the past, and Crowley has a moment of insecurity.
> 
> But, as always, the answer is pure and simple and sweet - to hold on to each other.

Crowley was sitting beside the fire, enjoying the faint sensation of its heat, when he heard the door open and then slam closed. He turned in surprise to see Asa looking very wet, cold, and unhappy.

“Angel!” He was on his feet and standing in front of Asa, helping him out of his wet things, in seconds. “What happened?”

“Oh, some clod-headed carriage driver racing down Canongate as if he were in a chariot race. Straight though a huge puddle, which happened to be where I stood.Those poor horses.”

“Poor you, for that matter. He’s left you looking like a drowned rat.”

“Thank you for that.” Asa said drily, peeling off his waistcoat. Thanks to the layers he wore, his shirt seemed to have escaped unscathed, and his long coat had kept his trousers protected. Though he flashed Crowley a brief, but loving, smile, as he took off his shoes and headed towards the fire, bypassing the sofa in favour of sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace.

“At least now I can make you tea.” Crowley said, going to do exactly that. When he returned, Asa had grabbed a large, soft blanket and wrapped it around himself. He was staring morosely into the fire. When Crowley pressed the tea into his hands, Asa looked up with a soft “thank you.”

“Oh, angel.” Crowley sat down beside him. “I know getting splashed didn’t put you in this mood. What happened when you were out?”

Asa heaved a sigh. “I saw Gabriel Driscoll. He didn’t see me.” He added hastily. “But it still brought back so many awful memories. I had assumed he’d moved on, and by on I mean either in prison or moved elsewhere.”

Crowley reached over and tucked Asa’s hair behind his ear. “He wouldn’t dare come near you again. Not to mention that last we heard he was facing financial ruin and living with his sister and her brood of unruly children.”

Asa almost laughed at that, but the mirth didn’t reach his eyes.

“All that said.” Crowley continued. “It is perfectly alright to be upset by the sight of him. It’s natural.”

“I hate that it took you and I so long to find one another.”

Asa said bluntly, and Crowley’s heart sank. This wasn’t just about Gabriel. It was the reminder of their old lives, of the struggle and feelings of loss they’d both faced before finally finding each other. He understood. Sometimes on his night time walks, he paused to rail at God about the unfairness of it all.

Asa ran his finger absentmindedly over the cup handle, then took another sip. “It’s good tea.” He said. 

“What would make you feel better?” Crowley asked him gently.

Asa seemed to be thinking about that. Then he turned to Crowley and reached out to stroke his shoulder.

“At least three hours snuggled here in front of the fire with you, my love. Extra points if I get to cuddle into your wings.”

Crowley smiled and moved closer. “You’re easily pleased.”

“Not at all.” Asa said firmly. “I just happen to know that nothing is better for me than being near you, my Guardian, the beautiful fallen one I was created for.”

Crowley couldn’t speak for a moment, staring at the carpet to avoid meeting Asa’s eyes, lest his Aurent see the naked longing, the question he almost dare not ask. But of course, he sensed it. When hadn’t Asa sensed Crowley’s feelings?

“My love?” He gently cupped Crowley’s chin in his hand and raised it so Crowley was looking in his eyes after all.

“You called me ‘beautiful’ and ‘fallen’ in the same sentence.”

“You are both, are you not?”

Crowley was surprised by the tears that slid down his own cheeks at that, quickly reaching up to wipe them away. Asa was faster though, catching Crowley’s wrists to stop him, leaning in and gently wiping away the tears with his fingers.

“Ye .. yes.” He managed to say.

Asa gave him a stern but loving look. “Don’t you think for a moment that your fallen nature is anything other than breathtaking, to me. You fell because you saw the injustice, and you spoke out. Because you did not toe the line. Because you refused to conform, and you would not sit back and accept what God decreed. All things I adore about you.”

So saying, he pulled Crowley closer, pushing his fingers into his hair and gazing at him with such bright, burning adoration that Crowley felt himself flush. Then Asa was kissing him as if he would never stop, both arms tight around him. Sinking into it, Crowley pulled his wings onto the physical plane and wrapped them around Asa, pulling him down to the rug so they were a tangle of feathers and kisses, sighs and words of love, lit by dancing firelight and oblivious to everything in the world, save for each other.


	6. Sleigh Ride & Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Crowley, Asa, and Sachiel exchange gifts.

Crowley was awoken by Asa shaking him gently, and informing him that he’d made porridge (“with honey and cinnamon”) and tea (“proper breakfast tea, dear fellow.”) Followed by "I must go back to the chores my love, but I will see you shortly."

“Angel.” Crowley smiled, making sure to kiss Asa softly and thoroughly, before he even considered turning his attention to breakfast. “You don’t have to clean the entire bookshop. He’s Sachiel. Not the Queen.”

Asa fiddled nervously with the buttons on his waistcoat.

“I just want today to be perfect.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“What’s so special about today?” He asked, before taking a mouthful of the very delicious porridge. It warmed him from the inside, in a way that felt oddly human.

“Well.” Asa foundered. “He … he is an Archangel, we should … um … show some respect.”

Then he was gone again, and from the sounds of it the kitchen floor was being subject to an extremely thorough sweeping. Baffled and amused, Crowley finished his porridge and tea, then got out of bed and lazily miracled himself into black pants with a red shirt, finished by a black waistcoat with barely-there embroidery, and a red ascot with black paisley pattern. Adding a pair of boots, he picked up his bowl and cup to take downstairs. He was a tiny bit nervous about today too, truth be told. Sachiel had been so kind as to help him with something, and he rather desperately hoped Asa liked the result.

By the time he got downstairs, Asa was sitting at the table sipping tea and attempting to look calm, though he was practically vibrating with excitement. Crowley glanced at the grandfather clock. Five minutes to eleven. Sachiel should be arriving any moment. Crowley sat down beside Asa, who smiled so warmly that Crowley felt his stomach flipflop, and reached out to squeeze his Guardian’s hand.

Exactly five minutes later, the bookshop grew blindingly bright, and there was a faint sound of ocean waves. Then Sachiel was standing before them, flares of holy light still racing over his skin as he settled properly into being on earth. Asa and Crowley both got to their feet at the same time, and in seconds the three of them were hugging each other.

“Satan .. sorry, Someone’s … sake, it’s good to see you.” Crowley admitted, giving the Archangel an affectionate squeeze before stepping back.

“I did say I would drop in again before the Binding.” Sachiel told him, then in a lower, more emotional voice. “You don’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Thank Goodness.” Asa said, and Sachiel turned to smile at him too. “Tea?”

“I would love some.” Sachiel sat down on the comfortable sofa. As soon as Asa vanished into the kitchen, Sachiel gave Crowley a conspiratorial look, and produced a packaged wrapped in delicate gold paper. Crowley accepted it with warm thanks, resisting the urge to jump up and hug him again.

“I know it must seem silly ….” He began.

“Don’t you dare.” Sachiel said, but there was no malice in it. “Gift giving at this time of year is a beloved human tradition, and Asa is human. Of course you want to partake.”

“Thank you all the same.” Crowley was about to stow the gift away, when Asa returned with a tea tray. “Drat.”

“Oh, Crowley.” Asa’s gaze softened and he quickly put the tea tray down. “How did you …? Can I open it?”

“Sachiel helped. And yes - on Christmas Day!” Crowley said, as the Archangel smiled and helped himself to tea. When he had poured them all a cup, he produced another package and handed it to Asa, who beamed, hugged him briefly with a heartfelt “thank you”, and offered the package to a very surprised Crowley.

“I .. I rather thought that it would be difficult for you to interact with, or even hold, anything I might procure for you on earth.” He explained. “I asked Sachiel if there was a way around it, and he very kindly volunteered to make you something.”

“I made it out of raw firmament, not divine energy, so it will neither make you uncomfortable, not set off any alarm bells Upstairs.” Sachiel explained.

“You are so kind.” Crowley took both gifts and placed them under the tree, with a smile for Asa, who was looking quite emotional. “How can we thank you?”

“There is no need. It was but a small thing.”

“It wasn’t a small thing to me. Or to Asa, I imagine. C’mon.” He sat down on the other side of Sachiel, so he was perched between Crowley and Asa. “There must be something we could do that would make you smile. I know how joyless and boring Heaven is.”

Sachiel looked into his teacup for a few moments as if thinking. Crowley wanted to say more, wanted to say that he knew Heaven made it clear that Guardians were not allowed their own desires or pleasures outside of connecting with their Aurent. But for as close friends as they had become, Crowley didn’t want to push too hard. Pushing too hard was something of a specialty for him, and he valued Sachiel’s friendship.

“Well ….” He looked at each of them with a smile and, Crowley thought, a touch of shyness. “There is one thing I’ve always wanted to try …”

An hour later the three of them were bundled up in greatcoats and top hats, even though only one of them truly felt the cold, crowded into the back of an elegant red and white sleigh adorned with jingling gold bells. The driver, who as if by some miracle barely seemed to notice Sachiel (of course he could not see Crowley at all), nor to hear their conversation, drove the team of black horses expertly through Holyrood Park. Soft white snow flew up around the horses’ hooves as they trotted, picking up a steady pace as the park opened out in front of them. The air was cold as it whipped across the occupants of the sleigh, and Crowley automatically wrapped a wing around Asa to keep him warm. Asa was animated as he pointed out landmarks to Sachiel, directing him to look up to the extinct volcano of Arthur’s Seat, showing him where the holy well and the hermitage were hidden. 

The sky above them was that kind of crisp, pale blue that only happens in winter, and the air smelled of pine needles and woodsmoke, tinged with the unique salty scent of the city. Sitting in the sleigh between Asa and Sachiel, Crowley didn’t feel Fallen. He didn’t feel like an angel again either - nor would he have wanted to. But he simply felt … present. Alive, with the hint of sunlight on his face, and the traces of cold air in his lungs. By the time the three of them descended from the sleigh, aglow with snowspray and laughter, Crowley couldn’t imagine feeling much happier.

“Shall we go for hot chocolate? We must surely need warming up after that.” Asa said, to both Guardians’ assent. As they strolled through the city, Sachiel was fascinated by everything he saw, from the deep red of holly berries, to the sandstone lace of the ancient buildings.

“What a beautiful place.” He commented. “No wonder Agnes loves it.”

“How is she?” Asa asked eagerly, always longing for news of his beloved aunt.

“Very well.” Sachiel told him, with a gentle squeeze of his arm. “She sends her love, of course.”

Asa smiled up at the Guardian. “Please send mine back.”

“Of course.” Sachiel turned to Crowley. “Do you like living in Edinburgh?”

“Very much. There’s always something to see.”

Sachiel nodded. By then they had reached Princes Street Gardens, and so he accpeted a cup of hot chocolate from Asa with a gentle “thank you.” Taking a sip, he fixed Crowley with that searching gaze.

“And you are well?”

“Perfectly.”

“And you would call me if you were not?”

“If it was safe enough, yes.” Crowley took Sachiel’s elbow and steered him to a bench. “Come on, this is your festive gift, remember? No worrying.”

Sachiel laughed and inclined his head as if to concede defeat, and the three of them settled onto the bench to sip hot chocolate and watch the passers by and the children throwing snowballs and screaming excitedly. 

It was still only mid-afternoon, and so they took their time, strolling around Edinburgh, listening to a very enthusiastic group of carol singers on the High Street, and even stopping to purchase some tablet, a creamy, crumbly fudge-like confection that Crowley admitted to having a particular liking for. They retired to the bookshop, where they ate tablet and drank good whisky, and talked and laughed until it was full dark outside and the lamplighters had long since finished their task and gone home. The bookshop was aglow with soft light from the lanterns and candles, and Asa built up the fire, topped up the whisky, and read A Christmas Carol in his soft Scottish lilt, adding the perfect amount of drama and humour. 

By the time he’d finished reading, it was two o’clock in the morning, and the bookshop was growing chilly as the fire died.

“I must go.” Sachiel stood up and stretched, then straightened his deep blue waistcoat and brushed his long blonde hair out of his face. He was about to say something else, when he caught sight of Asa’s rather unusual Christmas tree topper, in the shape of Crowley’s halo. Asa glanced at Crowley, his wide eyes betraying a little fear at how Sachiel might react. He was still technically an angel, after all.

“How thoughtful.” Sachiel gazed at it. “Much more meaningful than the traditional toppers, certainly. I cannot wait to perform the Binding for you both.”

Crowley caught Asa’s hopeful expression and felt his heart practically glowing in response. Sachiel hugged each of them warmly and, Crowley thought, held on for quite a long time. He thought - hoped - that Sachiel’s infrequent visits gave the Archangel some respite from Heaven.

Then with one last “Merry Christmas!” he was gone, in a whirl of seasalt and summery light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry - there will be a chapter where they open their gifts!
> 
> No, I don’t know what CC and Sachiel are talking about either. Something has clearly gone down - I’m sure they’ll tell us on the sequel!!


	7. Peace On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa wants to know if Crowley can fly. Somehow the conversation morphs into them finding some very NSFW uses for Crowley's wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down to write a sweet, thoughtful chapter for the "Peace on Earth" prompt, and this happened. When I apologised to snek-snuggles for CC corrupting her prompt, she commented that CC said "peace on earth more like piece of that ass", and I am still giggling. Because that's CC in a nutshell, and that's why he's so fun to write. He truly has a mind of his own!

“Can you fly with them?”

Asa asked, quite out of the blue, as he and Crowley lay naked and entwined, drowsy with pleasure and contentment. Crowley’s wings were trailing over the bed and touching the floor, and Asa was stroking them absent-mindedly.

Crowley raised his head and smiled at his curious Aurent. He’d wondered how long it would take him to ask that.

“Yes, I just don’t have much cause to. Not a lot of space to fly in Hell, and no need to fly here on earth.”

“But you could?”

“Yep.” Crowley stretched lazily, leaning up to kiss Asa, enjoying the feel of his lover stretched out naked under him. He curled one wing closer so he could tuck it around Asa, rubbing it suggestively against his hip. “Prefer using them for other things though.” He added cheekily, trailing the tip of his wing over Asa’s stomach, down his thighs and between his legs. 

Asa sighed and shivered, laughing softly as he pressed into it. “You’re quite incorrigible, aren’t you?” 

“And you’re insatiable.” Crowley countered, slipping his hand between them to stroke Asa’s cock, which was already showing some interest in the proceedings.

“Well, I did have to wait nearly all of my life. I have some catching up to do, my love.”

Thus saying, Asa pulled Crowley down into another kiss, burying his fingers in his Guardian’s feathers and gently rubbing and tugging them in the way that always made Crowley gasp.

“Oh, you do like that.” Asa breathed against him, as the scritching of his fingers against Crowley’s wings made the Guardian moan.

“Keep doing that to me and I’ll show you how much I like it.” Crowley said breathlessly, feeling dizzy with love, and lust.

“Is that a promise?” Asa grinned back, fingers combing through the black feathers. “I do love the feel of your wings against me …”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Crowley nuzzled at Asa’s jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses there. When Asa responded by working both hands against his wings, nails scratching gently, Crowley couldn’t repress a deep groan, unthinkingly pressing his hardening shaft against Asa’s thigh.

“Oh look at you. I think you could come for me, just like this …” Asa pressed his thigh up against Crowley as he spoke, hands continuing their ministrations. Crowley moaned his assent against Asa’s neck, wings shivering slightly under his Aurent’s skillful touch. 

“Asa ….” he growled, grinding against Asa’s thigh in earnest now, hands grabbing his Aurent’s hips for leverage.

“That’s it … yes, you’re so beautiful like this. Let me see you lose control.” Asa whispered in Crowley’s ear. The fact that Asa could ask for that, that he could see Crowley, was still overwhelming after all these months, and the thought had Crowley moving faster, hips jerking as he rode Asa’s thigh mindlessly. 

Asa was writhing under him, groaning deep in his chest in that way that always made Crowley harder just from hearing it. Crowley’s cock was leaking already, leaving lines of wetness on Asa’s skin, and the heat and friction were driving him past the point of no return. When Asa dragged the nails of both hands through his feathers it was too much, a sudden blaze of pleasure shooting through Crowley’s lower belly. Grabbing Asa’s hips hard enough to bruise, he pulled Asa against him as he thrust faster and faster against his thigh, sobbing with pleasure at every drag of Asa’s fingers through his feathers, until he came desperately hard, pushing against Asa’s thigh and spilling all over it in long white streaks.

When he could think again, Crowley raised his head from Asa’s chest to find his Aurent smiling down at him with infinite fondness, fingers tangling in his hair.

“I must say my dear, that was much more interesting than talking about flying, as much as that fascinates me.”

Crowley laughed. “Indeed. But let me do something for you …”

“We’re not keeping score, darling. I like bringing you pleasure.”

“Mmm, well it wouldn’t exactly be a hardship to return the favour …” Crowley leaned up to suck at the sensitive spot under Asa’s ear that always drove him wild. As he moved, he folded his wing closer into his side, accidentally causing it to trail across the tops of Asa’s thighs. The movement elicited a delightful gasp that turned into a shaky groan, and Asa’s fingers grasping at his shoulder. Intrigued, Crowley rolled to the side so he could get a better angle, positioning his wing between Asa’s thighs and rubbing it up and down. When Asa flushed and bit his lip, Crowley knew he’d struck gold.

“Crowley, I …”

“Yes?” Crowley teased, rubbing his wing firmly against Asa’s cock, which was now fully hard. Asa groaned and let his legs fall open, hips pushing up.

“I’ll make a mess of your beautiful feathers.”

“That’s what demonic miracles are for.” Crowley took Asa’s hand in his and started nipping and sucking at his fingers as his wing pushed and rubbed. 

“Crowley, oh!” Asa’s eyes fluttered closed, his breath coming faster and harder as he unthinkingly pressed one hand to Crowley’s wing to hold it against himself, grinding needily against it. Crowley moaned softly at the sight, letting his wing slide and push against Asa until his Aurent threw his head back in ecstasy, whimpering and calling Crowley’s name as he came hard, spilling white seed against Crowley’s black feathers. He was still panting and trembling when Crowley gently miracled them both clean and drew Asa into his arms, pressing kisses into his hair.

“You know,” Asa murmured against Crowley’s neck as he curled into him, draping one arm over his waist, “I don’t think that’s quite what The Book of Aurency meant about Guardians being able to shelter their Aurents with their wings.”

Crowley couldn’t repress a giggle as he cuddled Asa closer, tucking both wings around him. “Most likely not, but then, I always was a rule breaker.”

“Lucky for me.” Asa said sleepily as his breathing grew slower and he snuggled trustingly into Crowley until there was hardly space for even air between them, entwined together and drifting into a restful sleep as the city came to life outside the window.


	8. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley invents a game called "let's blindfold Asa and feed him delicious festive treats." A good time is had by all (cw: bondage mention and light D/s undertones).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley DID ghostwrite the tags for this series, apparently!!

“Crowley?”

“Yes, Asa?”

“Oughtn’t you to be the one tasting all these delicious treats? You did have to live for millennia without tasting anything, and you know how I want to spoil you …”

“Shh.” Crowley pressed a kiss to Asa’s cheek, just below the line of the blindfold, smiling against his skin as Asa sighed breathily in response. The fire was crackling merrily in the grate, and it was pleasantly warm sitting on the rug before it, the scents of citrus, cinnamon and ginger filling the air.

Asa made as if to speak, and Crowley took the opportunity to pop a candied plum into his mouth. Asa bit down, moaning softly in appreciation as he broke the hard sugary shell.

“Tell me …” Asa trailed off, and even though he was blindfold, Crowley could imagine his eyes falling closed in pleasure. “Why are we doing this again? Surely you have had your fill of me not being able to see you, my darling?”

Crowley leaned closer and traced his tongue over the curve of Asa’s ear, whispering against him. “Because when I take away one sense, it heightens the others, and I cannot get enough of your reactions.”

Asa rather helpfully proved Crowley’s point by shivering hard at the sound of his voice. Crowley sighed softly with pleasure, taking the opportunity to drink in every detail of Asa, from his full lips, slightly parted on a gasp of pleasure, to the soft curves of his body under his shirt and waistcoat. Picking up a piece of candied ginger, he slipped it between Asa’s lips, taking the opportunity to brush his fingers against them, causing Asa to whimper.

“My dear, I hardly needed food that would increase my temperature.” Asa teased.

“Oh? I do apologise. Perhaps something more cooling?” Crowley took a delicate spoonful of cranachan and fed it to Asa, who made a sound that Crowley was sure ought to be illegal.

“Did you make this?” He asked quietly, with sudden fondness.

“Yeah, you know I can make things sometimes if I focus enough on it being part of eating with you.”

Asa smiled softly. “Well, it is delicious. The perfect balance of whisky and honey.”

“Mmm, good.” Crowley scooped some of the cream, honey and whisky mixture onto his first two fingers this time and slid them between Asa’s waiting lips. He was rewarded with a groan low in Asa’s throat, and the sensation of Asa licking and sucking his fingers with gusto, one hand gripping his wrist to stop him moving away.

Growling softly, Crowley took a mouthful of the hot mulled wine he’d prepared, tasting the explosion of nutmeg, cinnamon and ginger on his tongue, then immediately leaned in and kissed his Aurent hard. Asa parted his lips to it eagerly, hands fisting in the front of Crowley’s brocade waistcoat. “I want you.” He whispered against Crowley’s mouth, causing a bolt of sensation to shoot down his spine. “Please, darling …”

“As if I would say no.” Crowley grinned, pulling Asa’s shirt free of his trousers, and sliding his hands under the hem to touch his lover’s warm, soft skin. When Asa reached up to remove the blindfold, Crowley grabbed his hands to stop him. “Not yet. I want to see how wild I can drive you by keeping you this way.”

“Crowley, really.” It was a faint protest. “Let me see you.”

Crowley leaned down to bite slowly at Asa’s throat. “If you don’t behave, I shall have to tie you down as well.”

“Oh dear. How terrible.” Asa laughed, though it trailed off into a tell-tale groan, as he cheekily reached for the blindfold again. “You’re just so wicked.”

Crowley laughed too, one hand catching Asa’s wrists as his wings wrapped around the Aurent. Drawing Asa into a passionate kiss, Crowley used his free hand to pull Asa’s shirt further out of the way so he could touch his chest and stomach.

“And now you’re at my mercy. You poor long-suffering man.”

“Oh woe, whatever shall I do.” Asa breathed, the words cracking. 

Crowley pulled him closer, teeth grazing Asa’s lower lip as he kissed him again. “I suggest you start by surrendering to my every whim.” He teased.

Asa smiled against his mouth. “I think I can manage that.”


	9. Star and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa and Crowley exchange gifts.

Crowley was rather delightfully awoken on Christmas Morning by Asa feathering gentle kisses all over his face and into his hair. When he opened his eyes, Asa gave him that soft, private smile, that Crowley sensed no one else had ever been privileged to see.

“Good morning, my betrothed. Would you like a hot drink to start our day?”

“That depends. Does it come with more kisses?” Crowley enquired and Asa’s gentle smile became a cheeky grin.

“Oh no, that has to wait until after Christmas lunch.” Thus saying, he planted several more kisses on Crowley’s skin, then got out of bed, slipping on a warm pair of slippers before heading downstairs.

Crowley lay on his back for a while, too content to move. He had not expected to feel anything about Christmas. At most he thought he might take a leaf from Scrooge’s book and proclaiming a heartfelt “bah, humbug.” But Asa’s enthusiasm for Christmas was utterly infectious, and sharing the season with him filled Crowley with joy. His mind drifted to the gift waiting downstairs for Asa. He had thought long and hard before asking for Sachiel’s help, and he hoped his choice was a good one. He knew the gift would touch lightly on some old wounds, but he also hoped it had the power to heal them.

Lost in his thoughts, Crowley didn’t notice how easily the time slipped by until half an hour had passed, and Asa was coming back into the room bearing a tray with two solid earthenware tankards on it. Crowley sat up in bed, taking the tray from Asa, holding it steady on his lap while he pulled back the covers to Asa could slide in beside him.

“It’s bitterly cold down there.” He told Crowley, a fact which was born out when Crowley planted a kiss on Asa’s nose and found it chilled. Moving the tray onto the small bedside table, Crowley pulled Asa into his wings and used them to gently warm him.

“Oh, you do fuss.” Asa chided, but kindly. “I am a Scotsman born and bred dear, I am quite used to frigid temperatures.”

“So I should just let you be cold, when I have these?” Crowley enquired, fluffing his wings playfully around Asa.

“Now, I didn’t say that.” Asa sighed blissfully and rubbed his cheek against the black feathers. Crowley watched him, still slightly awed at the way Asa accepted everything about his fallen nature. They lapsed into peaceful silence for a few minutes, as Asa snuggled contentedly into Crowley’s wings, while Crowley held him and luxuriated in the simple joy at being able to spend a lazy morning snuggling with his Aurent. When Asa’s skin felt warmer under Crowley’s touch, the Guardian sat up and looked curiously at the tray. “What’s that? It smells wonderful.”

“Lambswool.” Asa explained, not that it was much of an explanation, as Crowley passed him a tankard of steaming hot liquid that smelled deliciously of spices, and picked up the other for himself.

“Should I be worried?” Crowley quirked an eyebrow.

“No.” Asa laughed. “It’s an old Somerset recipe that Agnes loved. She used to make it for me every Christmas.” Crowley’s heart softened like melted butter at being let into such a personal tradition. “One makes it by stewing apples with ginger and nutmeg, then whisking in a good ale. Agnes’ version also has milk and a little extra sugar, and she served it a little hotter than is traditional, I believe.”

Crowley took a deep lungful of the apple and spices scent. The pleasantly creamy looking drink certainly did have the texture of lambs’ wool, thanks to the stewed apple lending thickness and a fluffy look. He took a sip, and found the sweetness of the apples and milk soothing, while the ale blended much better than he’d expected. The spices were like little fireworks of taste going off in his mouth.

“Well, that is damn good. Your aunt certainly could cook.”

“Yes indeed.” Asa took a long sip of his own drink. “I learned to cook at her elbow, and I inherited her love of it.”

“Something which I benefit greatly from.” Crowley told him with great sincerity. “I wish I could help more though, you seem to have been preparing Christmas lunch this last six years or so.”

Asa laughed and nuzzled into his shoulder. “It takes so much focus and concentration for you to cook, I should be quite afraid of what might become of the goose. And the pudding. You should save your energy for other things.”

“Oh?” Crowley’s fingertips found their way under the hem of Asa’s nightshirt to brush against his calf. “Such as?”

“I was going to say making drinks, as that seems less troublesome.” Asa laughed. “Or perhaps cranachan, as you did a capital job of that last time. But by all means, do save your energy for touching me too. I daresay we shall both be in need of something to warm us by the time night falls.”

“I daresay.” Crowley grinned and nipped playfully at Asa’s ear, eliciting a beautiful laugh. “But for now, are you nearly done drinking? I have a gift for you downstairs, remember?”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“I wanted to. I’d give you anything you wanted, if I could. Besides, you did the same, so really that’s just the pot calling the kettle black.”

“Fair point. Come on then.” Asa got out of bed and stretched out his hand to pull Crowley from the bed, kissing him as soon as he was on his feet.

The cheerful fire had warmed the downstairs nicely, and Asa insisted on fetching them some bread and good local cheese for breakfast before exchanging gifts. The greenery, tartan decorations and extra candle lanterns lent A. Z. Fell’s a very festive air, and the snow was drifting lazily past the windows. Edinburgh at Christmas was lively, with people bustling past the window, and Crowley thought not for the first time how alive he felt there.

After tidying away the breakfast dishes, Asa sat down on the rug before the fire, drawing a long, slender gift into his lap and looking up at Crowley with a suddenly shy expression.

“I asked Sachiel to help me make this, because I knew there was nothing I could give you in this world that you could actually touch. He did the hard work, I merely guided the design a little.”

“Asa …” Crowley sat down and accepted the gift carefully. “You’re so thoughtful …” Thus saying, Crowley unwrapped the gift, and held it in his hands for several long seconds, feeling the weight of it, tears welling in his eyes.

“It’s … it’s a telescope.” He said quietly, as if Asa didn’t already know that.

“You told me you loved the stars, before you fell.” Asa said softly, watching Crowley’s expression carefully. “I think this model is a little more advanced than humans currently have … quite a lot more advanced, really. You should be able to see all manner of celestial objects with it -”

The rest of what he was going to say was lost to a long, adoring kiss from Crowley.

“I can’t wait for you to try it tonight when the stars come out.” Asa told him earnestly. “I wish I could help you see them as you must have once, but I hope this will suffice.”

“It will more than suffice.” Crowley told him, wiping a tear from his eye. “I’m so touched that you did this for me. Being able to walk among the stars was one of the only things I actually missed about Heaven. Now I can see them up close any time I like, and share them with you.”

He paused to run his fingers carefully over the shining gold of the telescope, which was far more beautiful than an ordinary earthly model could be. Then he kissed Asa softly again. “We shall have to take it up on Carlton Hill tonight. Now, your turn.”

Retrieving his gift from under the tree, he handed it to Asa with a tiny pang of nerves. Asa unwrapped it with typical care and attention, then sat back with a soft gasp, one hand flying to cover his mouth.

“Oh, Crowley …” Asa looked up from the violin in his lap, with tears trickling down his cheeks. 

“You told me once that you used to play, before you joined the army.”

“Indeed I did.” Asa’s voice had softened to that low burr that Crowley adored, his hand curving so gently over the soft polish of the wood, thumb catching on the strings. “My mother turned my instrument into kindling for the fire when I failed yet another Aurency ritual.”

Crowley reached for Asa’s hand at that, squeezing it tight. Asa squeezed back, thumb rubbing the back of Crowley’s hand. “I haven’t played since.” He admitted.

“I know.” Crowley raised their joined hands and kissed Asa’s fingers. “You said you hoped one day you’d feel ready to try again. I wanted to give you the chance to do that, if you ever wanted to.”

Asa looked speechless, carefully running his hands over the beautiful instrument. Crowley had no way of interacting with any instrument in the corporeal world, and so had asked Sachiel to help him create one. As luck would have it, music was one of Sachiel’s few earthly pleasures. He knew how to play violin, and was able to help construct one with a beautiful clear sound and ideal proportions.

When Asa turned the violin over and saw the words painted on the back in Crowley’s own handwriting, he gasped.

“ _I was waiting for you._ ” He whispered.

“ _I was made for you._ ” Crowley finished the quote.

“The words we said to one another the first time we were intimate.” Asa said reverently. “Crowley, I …” He tried again, then swallowed hard. “I find myself quite speechless.”

“Well, I suppose there is a first time for everything.” Crowley smiled gently, reaching out to wipe the tears from Asa’s cheek. Asa leaned into his hand, and Crowley thought that the smile Asa gave him through this tears would render anyone in Heaven or Hell quite useless. 

“It’s not too much of a reminder, is it?” Crowley asked.

“Quite the contrary, darling. It’s the most beautiful gesture. To have something that was taken from me so cruelly, returned to me by the love of my life, is stirring to say the least. Might I play a little? Would you mind? I daresay I am very rusty indeed …”

“Mind? I’d be honoured.” Crowley got up to sit on the sofa attentively, pulling his red and black blanket around himself. Asa gave him a quick, nervous smile as he stood too. He ran his hands reverently over the violin, admiring it for a moment more, before lifting it into position, and drawing the bow carefully across the strings. Crowley couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he watched Asa start to play, hesitantly at first, then growing more confident as the violin sang for him, his fingers starting to find the notes more easily. It might have been years since he’d played, Crowley thought, but part of him clearly still remembered.

As Asa let the music take him, it rose and fell in a stirring melody that moved easily from yearning lament to something more hopeful. The notes fell like glittering snow, shifting the atmosphere in the shop from the ordinary, to something more fantastical. Where Asa needed to hone his long-abandoned skills, he made up for it in the emotive quality of his playing, his deft touch making the instrument an extension of himself. He closed his eyes as he played, his expression far away as he lost himself in a world that only he could see. Crowley could have watched him for hours.

When he carefully put the violin aside, the last note fading, Crowley got to his feet in a spontaneous round of applause. Asa laughed, looking a little self conscious. “That is somewhat of an overreaction, Crowley.” He said, but the twinkle in his eye as he cast a shy sidelong glance at Crowley told the Guardian that his reaction was appreciated. “Thank you, my darling, you have given me such a precious gift.” He said, walking across to Crowley and leaning up to kiss him tenderly.

“You’re welcome, angel. I’m glad you like it.”

Asa gave a slight shake of his head, cupping Crowley’s face in his hand and giving him one of those long, contemplative looks that always left Crowley weak in the knees.

“I wasn’t talking about the violin.” he told Crowley and leaned up to kiss him again, flooding him with love that sang in his veins, sweeter than any melody composed by mortal hand.  



	10. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asa and Crowley go ice skating (which is not as easy as Crowley anticipated!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Hikaru9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9) for creating the gorgeous art for this chapter! All I could say upon seeing it was "EARMUFFS" because wow, that was something I didn't know I needed to see. Also, CC's disgruntled face <3

“You don’t have to come with me, Crowley.” Asa told his guardian “I am unsure if ice skating will be that much fun for you.”

“Why wouldn't’t it be fun?” Crowley asked him, raising an eyebrow. “

Well … if you cannot feel the snow, or touch this world easily, how can you skate?”

“I can walk. I don’t fall down when we go out. How much harder can skating be? If I can make things out of raw firmament, surely I’ll be able to manage a little ice skating.”

Asa, who had practiced skating for many years and knew it needed balance and coordination, privately thought that it might not be as straightforward as Crowley assumed. Still, he had to admit that the thought of having his Guardian by his side for his annual skating afternoon, was an appealing one. 

“Well I must say, you look very fetching.” He told Crowley, smoothing down the lapels of the Guardian’s wine-red frock coat, then reaching to adjust Crowley’s top hat slightly, just for an excuse to brush his fingers through his Guardian’s long red hair. “The obsidian glasses are a nice touch.”

“Mmm, they stop any third level aurents noticing my eyes. Not all aurents are as sweet as you, as we both know well. Better to avoid attracting notice.”

Asa couldn't help grinning. “Darling, I hardly think you can avoid catching attention, with your beautiful clothes and striking hair.”

Crowley grinned back, though his expression had the hint of softness he always wore for Asa.

“What can I say? I’m vain. Very befitting a fallen Guardian.”

“Yes, you are quite terrible.” Asa opened the door and ushered Crowley through it, before stooping to pick up his own skates. Crowley had, of course, created his skates from raw firmament, the way he created all of his clothes, conjuring a sleek black pair with striking red blades and trim. 

Crowley linked his arm through Asa’s as they strolled towards the High Street, from where they could walk down to the Palace of Holyroodhouse, and on to the tiny village of Duddingston.

“So you skate here every year?”

“Yes.” Asa told him “Since the year I first leased the shop. I find gliding across the ice rather relaxing, and there’s something satisfying about keeping enough control over one’s limbs to ensure smooth, easy movements. Plus the fresh air is good for the constitution.”

Though, Asa thought to himself, it was going to be hard to concentrate on skating when he had his beautiful Guardian by his side. Crowley was becoming so familiar to him, and yet every time Asa looked at him he felt as stunned as he had on the night of the Seeing. It was still hard to believe this fierce, witty, loving man had been created by God Herself, to connect with him. Though Asa had strong opinions on God’s ways and knew that should he ever come face to face with Her, he would have some choice words to say about the way She treated Her angels, and Crowley in particular. 

Asa shook his head, pushing such thoughts aside, for they had reached Duddingston Loch. The air was crisp with wreathes of woodsmoke lending a pleasant scent, and the sky was a brilliant pale blue. Sounds of chatter and laughter filled the air as ladies and gentlemen wrapped up warm, with hats and comforters to keep the chill at bay, skated across the ice. Asa sat down on a nearby log to put his skates on, feeling his cares fall away as they always did when he came to Duddingston Loch to skate. 

“At least we don’t have to chase any swans this time.” Crowley whispered to him, and Asa laughed as he stood up, grabbing Crowley’s hand enthusiastically and leading him towards the ice. Asa stepped onto the frozen loch, keeping hold of Crowley’s hand as he set out at a gentle pace, to give his Guardian time to adjust.

And watched as Crowley promptly lost control of his legs and landed hard on the ice.

“Darling!” Asa reached down and tucked his hands under Crowley’s arms, pulling him back to a standing position. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Crowley said, with a not inconsiderable amount of annoyance. “I just went too fast, is all.”

“Well, you haven’t skated before.” Asa said reassuringly, leaning up to kiss Crowley’s cheek. “Shall we try again?”

Crowley nodded, though Asa noticed the Guardian squeezed his hand a little tighter this time. They set off again, and Crowley immediately veered off course, narrowly avoiding a collision with a family and their two small children. Not that they would have felt anything, as humans couldn’t feel his touch, but Crowley still groused about it, muttering about the  _ damned ice _ and  _ how can it possibly be this hard _ .

“Shall we quit, darling?”

“I do not quit, angel. I was not defeated by Hell or by God Herself. I will not be defeated by a frozen pond.”

So saying, Crowley struck off on his own, his features set in grim determination. Asa followed easily, as Crowley managed several very stiff slides across the ice. When the Guardian neared the edge of the pond, however, he attempted to turn, and his limbs seemed to decide to go in two different directions, leaving a grumpy looking Crowley sitting on the ice, his top hat rolling across the frozen surface, having been thrown from his head. When Asa reached him, Crowley looked up at him with an expression as if the pond itself had purposely set out to cause him trouble.

“Why is this so blasted difficult?” He asked, with a look of genuine confusion. “I can fly, but I can’t skate?”

Asa tried and failed to swallow a small laugh at Crowley’s indignant expression. “Perhaps you ought to have made some balance out of that raw firmament of yours?”

“Bastard.” Crowley grumbled, but he was starting to laugh now too.

“Now, darling mine.” Asa offered his hand to Crowley, who took it, automatically running his thumb over Asa’s palm, because it seemed he couldn’t touch Asa without taking a second to appreciate him. “I daresay it’s because you are new at this. Flying is not skating. If you’ve never skated, you haven’t had the chance to develop the required sense of balance.”

“Shouldn’t need balance.” Crowley muttered as Asa hauled him to his feet. “Not like I’m solid here.”

“Mhm-hmm, but you are still solid to -yourself-, ergo you need balance. Shall we practice? Or would you rather go home?”

“I would like to practice.” Crowley admitted. “Bit hard with all these people around though. Takes a bit of energy to lean on your reality, make sure no one notices anything out of the ordinary when you interact with me.”

“And even though they cannot see you, you hate falling down with people around.” Asa added. Crowley looked like he would protest, then he gave in and nodded. “That’s fair. I would not like it much either. I learned to skate on the pond behind my parents house, where I would not have an audience. That gives me an idea.”

“Angel, I love you, but I am not going anywhere near the pond behind your parents’ house, unless it’s to throw them, and your mother’s ridiculous Guardian, in it.”

Asa laughed. “Oh Crowley, as if I would. I promise it does not involve my parents. But I do have a question - when you talk about leaning on my reality, could you perchance help us to go unnoticed, if we did not want to be disturbed?”

“Yes, but not with this many people around.”

“Don’t worry about that my dear. Come, let us go home for now.”

* * *

When they returned to the loch just after midnight, it was deserted, and far colder than it had been during the day. Asa was glad that he’d bundled up in all of his warmest clothes, including his earmuffs and his favourite tartan mittens. Asa had brought several candle lanterns with him, which he placed around the bank of the loch, their soft light casting a soft glow on the ice and illuminating the icy fog of his breath. The moon was nearly full, and between the moonlight and the candles, they could see well enough for their purposes. Well, he could. He suspected Crowley could see just as well in the night as in the day.

Smiling at Crowley, Asa stepped onto the ice, and stretched out both hands to take hold of Crowley’s own.

“Now, my love, you might not be corporeal in this world, but you are solid enough to me. Ergo, I should be able to help you find your balance.”

So saying, Asa began to skate backwards very slowly, adjusting his grip on Crowley’s hands whenever needed to guide his Guardian to hold his weight differently. Crowley moved stiffly at first, and Asa had to catch him a few times. But little by little they began to slowly move across the ice together, until finally they reached the other side of the loch.

“Well, I’ll never be a champion skater, angel.” Crowley told Asa, nuzzling his hair. “But that was a bit more dignified.”

“Yes, you did look less like a gosling trying to find its feet.” Asa teased, and Crowley shushed him with an exasperated sigh, and a quick kiss, which Asa had no objections to.

“It is perfect out here, though.” Crowley said, as they drew apart, tilting his head back to look at the sky. Asa looked around and had to concur. There’d been a light fall of fresh snow that evening, covering over tracks and footprints and leaving a blanket of white that glittered in the light of the moon. The air was cold enough that each breath made Asa feel alive and awake. Ponderous snow clouds piled on the horizon in midnight-dark heaps, while above them the sky was studded with a million stars. 

When Crowley turned to him, his eyes golden in the darkness and a smile playing on his lips, Asa knew there was nowhere else in the world he could possibly want to be. Reaching for his Guardian, he pulled Crowley into a slow, deep kiss. They took their time, savouring every brush of lips and press of tongue. When Crowley pushed both hands into Asa’s hair, unfurling his magnificent wings and wrapping them tight around his Aurent, Asa’s eyes drifted closed, one arm wrapping around Crowley’s waist, the other hand reaching to stroke his beautiful feathers. 

“I wish we could freeze this moment.” He whispered against Crowley’s mouth. “So I could stay here with you forever."

“I know.” Crowley pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, another to his jaw, making Asa shudder. “Me too. But for now, we’re in the perfect moment, so let’s savour it.”

As Asa brushed his fingertips against Crowley’s cheek, stealing kiss after kiss, he realised that yes, he could do that. The future was promised to no one. But he could give every present moment to Crowley, and dwell there in joy and wonder.

  
  
  



	11. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa hangs mistletoe. Crowley takes to the idea like a duck to water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! But I had in mind that I wanted to do 12 of these prompts, so I had to sneak in one more before the New Year's one that I have planned.

“What’s that?”

Crowley asked curiously, as Asa climbed on a chair to hang a green sprig of something with white berries above the fireplace.

“Mistletoe.” Asa explained, taking Crowley’s hand so he could climb back down. “It’s associated with many myths and cultures, but at Christmas it’s chiefly associated with kissing. It’s traditional to kiss under it.” He added. 

“Well if it’s tradition …” Crowley drew Asa closer and kissed him softly, taking his time. It was late afternoon, the shop was closed, and they had nowhere else to be. He could afford to kiss Asa almost painfully slowly, gently teasing him with soft kisses and teasing licks, until he was growing pliant in Crowley’s arms.

“Not that you need a plant to inspire you to kiss me.” Asa teased as they reluctantly drew apart, fingers exploring the frills on the front of Crowley’s black shirt. “Though some people take it terribly seriously, you know. Some young people believe that if they refuse a kiss under the mistletoe, they will not be kissed for the whole year.”

Crowley ghosted the back of his fingertips against Asa’s cheek, love blooming in his chest at the way his Aurent leaned into the touch, nuzzling his hand. “I do not think that will be your fate. You might have difficulty persuading me to _stop _kissing you.”__

____

____

“Oh, woe. However shall I cope?” Asa murmured, pulling Crowley down onto the thick rug before the fire. Crowley followed him willingly, pushing Asa onto his back and pulling his waistcoat and shirt open so Crowley could spread his fingers across soft, warm skin. When he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Asa’s waist, Asa groaned and tugged lightly at Crowley’s hair.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He laughed roughly. 

“But what a way to go.” Crowley looked up at Asa then, finding him already softly flushed, lips parted on a gasp. “Besides, you didn’t specify where it was traditional to kiss you …”

Anything else Asa might have said was lost to helpless giggles that turned into increasingly desperate gasps as Crowley kissed every available inch of his chest and stomach, before tugging his shirt and waistcoat free of his body so he could kiss his arms and shoulders. After several long, blissful minutes, in which Crowley was aware of nothing except the tea and parchment scent and taste of Asa’s skin, and the delectable sounds he was making, Asa pulled him up so they could kiss. 

“You know.” He murmured against Crowley’s mouth, tongue boldly slipping between his lips to explore deeper. “If you’re going to do that, I might see my way to keeping the mistletoe up all year round.”

Crowley laughed and pressed a kiss against Asa’s jaw. “An excellent plan.”


	12. Stroke of Midnight & Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asa and Crowley ring in the new year with some Scottish Hogmanay traditions, and look forward to the year ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these traditions are real! I have myself first footed, and been first footed, when I lived in Scotland. New Year is a much bigger deal than Christmas there, though Asa loves Christmas and gets into the spirit very happily.

“Asa … what in the name of Satan is Hogmanay?”

“It’s today.” Asa replied, sounding confused. “You didn’t know?”

“Forgive me.” Crowley said sardonically. “We don’t have calendars in Hell. Or if we do, they probably all say ‘today is the wrong day’”.

“Oh, you!” Asa paused rolling out the pastry for the mince pies he was baking. “You are just a very cheeky Crowley.”

“But you would not change me.” Crowley wrapped his arms around Asa’s waist and tucked his chin over his Aurent’s shoulder. “Come on then, what’s Hogmanay?”

“It’s a New Year’s Eve celebration.” Asa explained. “ It’s been popular in Scotland for centuries - far more popular than Christmas. I grew up celebrating it.”

Crowley pilfered the brandy bottle for a quick sip, to an indulgent sigh from Asa.

“Tell me about it?” Crowley asked as he started forming the pastry into neat cases and packing them with mincemeat.

“Well - yes, that’s the idea - a bit more filling. You’re so kind -”

“-not kind at all.”

“Oh, I forgot. Evil pastry maker. Anyway, the main tradition on Hogmanay is first footing.”

“What on earth is that?” Crowley asked as he started making lids for the pies.

“Someone, who is not already in the house at midnight, enters it just after the bells sound. They are, literally, the ‘first foot’ to enter the home, and they bring good luck. Traditionally they should bring coins, a wee dram of whisky, shortbread, coal, and a slice of black bun.”

“Are we expecting a few visitors then?”

“Actually, I have always gone out to other homes nearby to be their first footer. I usually visit members of the Pickwick Club, and I do like to drop by and see Tracy. The first footer is traditionally a dark haired man, but one cannot change one’s stature or hair colour, no matter how fond one is of the holiday! I have always been a little leery of answering my door here after midnight. In case it was Sanders, you know.”

“Cowardly little blackguard. I don’t think you need to worry about him this year, angel. But I will gladly come first footing with you.”

Asa turned that sunshine smile on him.

“Really? Oh, thank you. Are you sure? If you would rather we stay here …”

“Not at all. You know I enjoy learning about your life. Though I have to ask, what on earth is that?”

Asa glanced behind him in confusion, then looked shocked when he realised what Crowley was pointing at. “That’s the black bun! One cannot go first footing without a slice of black bun, my dear, it simply isn’t done.”

“It looks like a giant loaf, but made of pastry.”

“It is. Filled with fruit and spices and candied peel, steeped in brandy.”

“Hmm. Perhaps we have finally discovered a food I don’t want to try.”

“Hush, you. It’s tradition. Now, I must clean the house and dispose of the ashes from the grate - another Hogmanay ritual. Call me when the pies are done?”

Thus saying, Asa bustled away to fetch his broom. Crowley noticed at once that Asa had made Crowley’s favourite assam tea and left a pot of it behind, so Crowley could easily pour himself a cup while Asa was busy. The cup had a unique feather and star design, which Asa had asked Pepper, who was a budding artist, to paint. Crowley took a long sip of the strong, bright-tasting tea, and let himself daydream about snuggling up in front of the fire when they returned from first footing. 

Then he had an excellent idea. Hoping Asa would forgive him, he cut a thick slice of the Black Bun, and poured some whisky into a small flask. He tried to get some coal from the basket beside the range, but nothing he did could persuade the universe that the coal was somehow related to food, and as Sachiel’s gift was specific to letting him eat and drink, the coal stubbornly refused to be lifted. The shortbread was easy enough to gather from the tin, though. Good enough.

At ten minutes to midnight, Asa was sitting on the couch, curled peacefully into Crowley’s side, while Crowley stroked his soft thistledown hair, occasionally pausing to lean down and kiss the top of Asa’s head.

“I’m going to step out for a moment.” He announced, and Asa looked up in confusion.

“Beg pardon?”

“You’ve never had a first footer. I think it’s time to change that, don’t you? Though, you will have to open the door after midnight. Doors are still my enemy.”

“Oh … oh, you sweet thing.” Asa leaned up and kissed him softly, then went to open the door. “Do put your coat on Crowley, it’s bitter out there. I know, you can’t feel it, but I can’t bear to think of you in your shirt sleeves in that frost.”

Crowley indulged Asa and put on a warm coat, and his scarf. Then he gathered the small pile of food he’d collected, and leaned down for one more kiss, before striding through the door and into the Edinburgh night. He’d only been outside for a few minutes, when he heard the bells striking midnight. The second the final chime sounded, Asa threw the door open, looking as overjoyed as if they were being reunited after months apart.

“Happy New Year, my love!” He said, pulling Crowley over the threshold and kissing him before he had both feet inside the bookshop. Crowley kissed back, laughing as he carefully deposited the food and drink on Asa’s desk so he could wrap both arms around his Aurent and welcome in the new year with a flurry of kisses and nibbles.

“Now,” he said when he could tear himself from Asa for a moment. “Let’s go and do some first footing.”

“Indeed. And though they cannot see you, they are indeed getting a tall dark-haired man as their first footer.”

Crowley laughed. “They’ll have a lucky year, then.”

Asa paused in fastening his greatcoat, meeting Crowley’s gaze. “Not as lucky as me, my love.”

Two hours later, they were walking back into the bookshop, still laughing over Tracy’s stories. While Asa went to plate up some leftovers and pour them some whisky, Crowley settled on the rug and unfurled his wings, ready to snuggle Asa into them. Asa sat down beside him, pulling the blanket over them, and feeding Crowley a slice of apple, followed by a piece of good local cheddar. 

“It’s 1875.” He told Crowley, gazing up at him and cupping his cheek with one hand. “The year we perform the binding, my love.”

“And get married.” Crowley said, his voice barely above a whisper, still awestruck at the thought. Asa’s gaze softened even further at that, a wondering smile playing on his lips as he leaned up and kissed Crowley reverently.

“I cannot wait to call you my husband.” Asa said when they drew apart. “And I cannot wait for the moment that our souls are bound eternally.”

“You say that so easily.” Crowley ran his fingers down the line of Asa’s jaw. “Asa, are you … are you sure?”

“Oh, my darling. How can you ask me that after all we’ve been through together?” Asa moved closer and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s temple. “Surely you know by now that I would go through Hell for you?”

Crowley pulled Asa closer, wings wrapping around him. “I know.”

Asa ran his hand over the arch of Crowley’s wing. “Nothing in this world or any other could move me like the thought of my soul being bound to yours until the stars burn out.”

“And after that.” Crowley murmured, leaning down to rest his forehead against Asa’s, gazing into those stormy blue eyes of his. “If they all burn out, I will simply have to hang them again, so I can love you longer.”

Asa kissed him again, lingering against his mouth as he spoke softly. “And it still wouldn’t be long enough.” Cupping the back of Crowley’s neck, he drew his Guardian into a long and passionate embrace, wrapping them in their own world of firelight-kissed skin and unquenchable longing, while the snow fell steadily outside, welcoming them to a year that would live in their memories forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments make this author's heart warmer than hot cocoa on a December night ♥
> 
> Need more festive fluff? Of course you do! Be sure to check out [All The Seasons Of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640552), a soft, angsty, romantic historical love story that follows Crowley and Aziraphale through many, many festive seasons.


End file.
